Honey, its *our* Honeymoon
by Katie2
Summary: This story takes place during my saga The Rose Saga. This takes place in the story From the Rose Comes Seeds in the Rose Saga section. It takes place right after the wedding. A comical look at Trunks and Pan's honeymoon when unexpected visitors show their
1. Honey, its *our* Honeymoon Chapter 1

Hay everyone! Katie here with a new story called _Honey, its ***our*** Honeymoon_. It just kinda popped into my head, I promise this story wont interfere with my other two on the go. Well anyways this takes place after Pan and Trunks' wedding (if you really want to read their wedding read _From the Rose Comes Seeds_, but this comes before the ending of it). THE HONEYMOON OF PAN AND TRUNKS (no hentai though). What happens when a little mishap happens while they are on vacation? Heehee, I think it gives itself away as this chapter goes along.

Well the disclaimer is usual I don't own Dragonball so don't sue. I don't own the songs When You Say Nothing at All (I would highly suggest you listen to Allison Krauss's version of the song while you read, it gives more of the effect of the story) it belongs to Ronan Keating (or Allison Krauss, anyone know who did the song first?). I also don't own Look at us Now Baby, it belongs to Sarina Paris.

Please read and review.

Honey, its ***our*** Honeymoon

## Chapter 1 From Heaven to Hell in less than Five Seconds

By Katie__

Pan stretched out lazily on the hot, sun warmed sand. She felt the hot particles of the tropical sand stick to her wet skin, heating her, and caressing her cool back. She smiled as she felt the soft lips of her husband caress her forehead as he lay down beside her.

"You know baby, I could stay here forever." Pan said quietly as she pulled her sunglasses on over her nose, blocking the blinding rays of the burning ball of gasses we call the sun.

"Baby so could I." Trunks put an arm around his wife, pulling her close to his hot body. She felt comfortable lying there in the arms where she belonged, the arms that would keep her safe, the arms that held her tight at any time she needed, the arms that kept her warm at night.

Pan's gaze strayed up to the lovely face of the man she loved. She smiled gaily as she fell victim to her lover's eyes. He smiled and took off her glasses gazing into her black pools or ebony black beauty.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Trunks pulled her head down onto his chest as they stared out at the sun that slowly sunk behind the horizon to sleep for another night. They gazed at it smiling as the last burst of light shot out of the falling sun and it finally sunk to its cool resting place.

Pan smiled slyly and pulled herself from her loves strong grip. She stood and began to walk backwards away from the beach as a soft melody began to play from the radio sitting at the ridge of the beach and the grass. Trunks smiled at his beautiful wife and stood, stalking slowly towards her. She put her arms out in front of her and Trunks put his around her waste pulling her body next to his. She rapped her warm arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

**_It's amazing_**

**_How you can speak right to my heart_**

**_Without saying a word_**

**_You can light up the dark_**

**_Try as I may I could never explain_**

**_What I hear when you don't say a thing_**

**_ _**

Pan slowly shut her eyes as she felt Trunks' head fall on top of hers and nestle into her ebony black wave of damp hair. She slowly turned her head up to meet the gaze of her husband. She smiled and brought her lips up as he brought his down and their lips met in a gentle but passionate kiss. She relaxed her whole body as Trunks lightly put his arms underneath her, picking her gently up, careful not to break their kiss. Finally Pan broke away and smiled, leaning her head softly against Trunks' chest. She felt loved right there, though no words even remotely close to saying those feelings came from Trunks' lips.

**_ _**

**_The smile on your face_**

**_Let's me know that you need me_**

**_There's a truth in your eyes_**

**_Saying you'll never leave me_**

**_The touch of your hand_**

**_Says you'll catch me whenever I fall_**

**_You say it best _**

**_When you say nothing at all_**

**_ _**

"Trunks," Pan said after a moment of resting in Trunks' arms as he slowly stalked up to the hotel.

"Ya."

"Do you really love me?"

Pan felt a slight waver go through Trunks and she stared up into his eyes. She lowered her head down to stare into her hands. How foolish of her to ask.

As a reply Trunks just held her closer to him, touching her gently as if she was a china doll. She fell limp in his grasps and felt utter peace inside herself.

"I feel like I'm at home." She said quietly.

"Baby, wherever we are, as long as we are together, we are home. When we are apart, no matter where either of us may be, we are not home." He nestled his head into her ebony black mane once more and kissed her forehead.

"Promise?"

Pan saw a silent answer to her question in Trunks' features and once again she leaned her head into his chest.

"We are home."

**_ _**

**_All day long I can hear_**

**_People talking out loud_**

**_But when you hold me near_**

**_You drown out the crowd_**

**_Old Mr. Webster could never define_**

**_What's being said between your heart and mine_**

**_ _**

Bulma glared at Vegeta as he dragged their bags up towards their room.

"Hurry up would you!" she cried angrily. She hated waiting.

Vegeta grumbled something out that sounded a lot like "the Prince of all Vegeta-sei does not carry bags like a common man." Bulma only stifled a giggle.

"Well your not on Vegeta-sei, your on Earth, you should have gotten used to it by now." Vegeta grumbled something out again and Bulma gave up on complaining at her mate and pushed the key into the lock. The pushed open the room and walked in. A moment later a slight tremor went through the floor as bags fell to the ground. Vegeta just grumbled something out again about her having to much luggage.

"But Vegeta you can't complain. It's not all mine." She just smiled as a young 18-year-old; chibi clone of herself came into the room, laid a soft kiss on Vegeta's cheek, and left with 10 of the 12 bags Vegeta had carried up to the room.

"Oh ya I forgot. Most of them belong to Bra." Vegeta stared after his daughter as she left the room to meet up with her friends. 

This trip was going to be a nightmare to Vegeta. His mate had dragged him to some busy tropical island in the Hawaiian Islands with their daughter Bra. If that wasn't bad enough she had invited most of the group to come along, Son Gohan and Videl, Son Goten, Krillian's family, Uub (whom he hated most of all because he was dating ***his*** little girl), Yamcha, Tien and Lunch, Puar, Choatzu, Son ChiChi, Mr. Satan, and even Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo dropped by for a little while. This was going to be a nightmare for the high and mighty Prince of Vegeta-sei.

Bulma smiled at her husband's gaze. He loved his daughter so much, sometimes she thought more than he loved her. She could tell he was proud of her, even though she was more like herself than Vegeta, though Vegeta had begun training Bra, much to Bulma's protests. But it was Bra that had wanted to, Vegeta would have never even suggested the idea of ***his*** little girl becoming a warrior.

Bulma stalked slowly up towards her husband, hitting on the radio as she walked towards him. She rested her hands on the door and pushed it shut. She turned her face to meet the gaze of her husband and she walked over towards him, ands then turned him so her faced the other side of the room.

"Woman what are you doing?" he asked demandingly. She just giggled and put her hands onto his shoulders, massaging them lightly to start, and stronger as his shoulders warmed up to her soft touch. She felt a tremor of happiness go through the calming Prince and she smiled, laying a soft kiss onto his cheek.

"You know what song this is?" she asked softly into his ear.

"No, what?"

"It's our song Vegeta." Bulma turned him to face him, but when she did she saw a sly smiled on his face.

"I know." Vegeta laid his arms around her waste pulling her to him.

**_ _**

**_The smile on your face_**

**_Let's me know that you need me_**

**_There's a truth in your eyes_**

**_Saying you'll never leave me_**

**_The touch of your hand_**

**_Says you'll catch me whenever I fall_**

**_You say it best _**

**_When you say nothing at all_**

**_ _**

Vegeta rested his chin against Bulma's soft head and he kissed the top of it lightly. He felt a slight happiness go through him and his soul warmed up once more, becoming calmed once again, it was only calmed when he was with her like this, in true happiness.

'It's funny how a stupid earth woman can have so much control over me!' he thought to himself. 'I don't know how she can. Maybe its because she gave me children, but half breeds just the same. Maybe its because of our daughter, but maybe its just because," Vegeta stared down at Bulma whom was relaxed in his arms with her head nestled in his chest, "I love her."

Vegeta was taken aback by his thought, much to Bulma's dismay. She stared up into his cold eyes, but were they as cold as usual? No, they were slightly warmer than usually, they were almost caring. She was surprised to see a slight smile, not a sly one, not a large one either, but a smile just the same, come over his features. She smiled back.

'I feel so loved right here.' She said in her mind. 'I feel needed for some reason, I feel as if I would die if I was taken from this, and somehow I know Vegeta feels the same.' She smiled at his eyes that stared kindly down at her, softening up little by little. She relaxed as she searched them, seeing the truth in her mind's words.

"Bulma I want to tell you something…" Vegeta said after a few minutes in that embrace.

"Shh." She said rising and finger to his lips to silence him. "I don't want to ruin this moment. Whatever you have to say, I know it already." She smiled deep inside as Vegeta slowly stared to sway with her to the soft music.

**_ _**

**_The smile on your face_**

**_Let's me know that you need me_**

**_There's a truth in your eyes_**

**_Saying you'll never leave me_**

**_The touch of your hand_**

# Says you'll catch me whenever I fall

**_ _**

Trunks opened up the door to their room, closing it behind them as they entered. He laid his wife softly on the pillows laying soft kissed up and down her neck. She smiled and reached over, turning on the radio in time to hear the ending of the song they had been listening to earlier on the beach. She smiled as he slowly moved from her neck to her cheek and finally laying a soft kiss onto her lips. She felt his hands push up her legs and she broke away from him.

"Not now." She said quietly. "Its too early in the evening." She felt a slight tremor of disappointment run through Trunks as she got up off the bed and away from him. "Oh come off it Trunks! Later!" she cried out.

Trunks apologized profusely and pulled her close to him once more in a tight, loving embrace. She smiled as she felt a soft kiss placed upon the top of her head. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and she felt safe standing there, resting in his embrace.

"Thank-you." She said softly after a while.

"For what?" he asked quizzically.

"For telling me you love me in your quiet way." With that she brought her lips up to meet his and they left the room, heading down to the bar/restaurant.

**_You say it best _**

**_When you say nothing at all_**

**_ _**

Bra glared angrily down at her boyfriend.

"Uub get up!" she commanded angrily as a new song began to play. Uub just shook his head turning in sharply from the angry gaze of his girlfriend.

"No." he said precisely and matter of factly. Bra glared down at him angrily and turned his head up to look at her.

"Oh really?" she barked out.

Uub gulped. He knew better than to argue with his ½ saiyjin girlfriend. He sighed as she pulled him onto the dance floor to dance to some American techno song.**__**

**_ _**

**_For every time I dreamed _**

**_We ever were to be_**

### Look at us baby

**_Look at us now_**

**_For every day_**

**_That I should have you by my side_**

**_We'll make it baby_**

**_Look at us now_**

**_For every night I prey_**

**_I know that you will stay_**

**_Look at us baby_**

**_Look at us now_**

**_Remembering the time_**

**_Our love was made so fine_**

**_We made it baby_**

**_Look at us now_**

**_Baby look at us_**

**_ _**

**_Everybody believed we would never be_**

**_Look at us above we are so in love_**

**_Everyday in your arms_**

**_Baby can't go wrong_**

**_We are so strong_**

**_Look at us now_**

**_ _**

Bra and Uub swayed to the song, well Uub kind of just rocked back and forth, Bra was actually dancing. She laughed at the confused look on her boyfriend's face as he watched her dance.

"Come on Uub, you can't dance if you don't move!" she cried out during her laughter.

"I know that, I just don't know how to dance."

Bra giggled.

"Its simple. Do as all the other guys are doing."

Uub nodded and began to slowly move to the beat with his girlfriend. Soon they were moving all over the dance floor.

"Hay Marron, I see you got Goten to dance." Bra called over to her friend on the other side of the dance floor.

"Ya. It wasn't easy bit once you threaten them, boyfriends will do as you command."

"You had to threaten yours? I just gave Uub an evil look and he did as I said." Bra and Marron both laughed and Goten and Uub exchanged worried glances as their girlfriends dragged them off in another direction.**__**

**_ _**

Pan slowly but surely coaxed trunks onto the dance floor. He smiled at his wife as she swayed to the beat. He slowly started to move along with her, getting the hang of the rhythm quickly. He had danced like this before with Pan.

"So Pan why are we dancing here when we could be dancing back home in Japan? It would be cheaper." Pan gave Trunks and angry look and he just laughed. Pan sighed and smiled as she realized her husband was joking. She could tell he wouldn't trade being there with her for anything, or at least until a few seconds later.

**_ _**

**_For every time I dreamed _**

**_We ever were to be_**

**_Look at us baby_**

**_Look at us now_**

**_For ever day_**

**_That I should have you by my side_**

**_We'll make it baby_**

**_Look at us now_**

**_For every night I prey_**

**_I know that you will stay_**

**_Look at us baby_**

**_Look at us now_**

**_Remembering the time_**

**_Our love went by so fine_**

**_We made it baby_**

**_Look at us now_**

**_Baby look at us_**

**_Baby look at us_**

**_Baby look at us_**

**_Baby look at us_**

**_ _**

**_Everybody believed we would never be_**

**_Look at us above we are so in love_**

**_Everyday in your arms_**

**_Baby can't go wrong_**

**_We are so strong_**

**_Look at us now_**

**_ _**

Trunks and Pan slowly moved their way backwards bumping into some other people. Pan turned around quickly to apologize and was waken back by surprise.

"Bra!" she cried out in shock. Bra turned and stared Pan in the eyes.

"Pan-chan!" she cried. "What are you doing here?" she cried out.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said glaring at her. Bra glared back and Uub and Trunks exchanged worried glances. The two couples left the dance floor walking over to the bar.

"Okay explain why you're here you two, we've got all night." Pan said glaring at Bra and Uub. Trunks stared down in shock at Pan.**__**

**_ _**

**_For every night I dream_**

**_Together you and me_**

**_Look at us baby_**

**_Look at us now_**

**_And like the flower blooms_**

**_And the glowing of the moon_**

**_We'll make it baby_**

**_Look at us now_**

**_Whenever wondering_**

**_If we could ever be_**

**_Look at us baby_**

**_Look at us now_**

**_When all the pain is gone_**

**_I knew it all along_**

**_We made it baby_**

**_Look at us now_**

**_Baby look at us_**

**_Baby look at us_**

**_Baby look at us_**

**_Baby look at us_**

**_ _**

**_For every night I dream_**

**_Baby look at us_**

**_For every night I dream _**

**_Dream, dream, dream, dream,_**

**_Dream, dream, dream, dream_**

**_ _**

'Damn you mouth sometimes!' he cried in his mind. He really wasn't prepared to stay there all night with the two of them.

"Well you see Mom had the idea we would go on a vacation. Everyone was invited, ChiChi, Krillian's family, your parents, your Uncle Goten…"

"Why here though?" she barked out in dismay.

"Well I guess we never thought you would be here. I thought you said you were going to the actual mane island of Hawaii."

"No we said we were going to be going around the Hawaiian Islands, we never said we were going to stay on Hawaii Island."

Bra sweat dropped and turned back to her boyfriend.

"Um something tells me this is not good." Uub said after a few minutes.

Pan glared angrily at Uub.

"No, where ever did you get that idea from?" she said sarcastically as she turned back to face Trunks. Trunks' jaw was just fixed shut trying to think over what to do.

"Well this is kind of not the way I planned to have my honeymoon." He said slowly.

Bra just laughed lightly.

"Well this isn't the way I planned to have my vacation. It's just a little mishap Pan, we'll only be here for two weeks…"

"We're only here for two weeks and then we're going to Australia for two weeks and then to Canada for another two…"

"I get the point." Bra sighed.**__**

**_ _**

**_For every night I dream_**

**_The more I do believe_**

**_Look at us baby_**

**_Look at us now_**

**_A bird up in the sky_**

**_Our love will be tonight_**

**_We'll make it baby_**

**_Look at us now_**

**_With everything you do_**

**_I know you will be true_**

**_Look at us baby_**

**_Look at us now_**

**_Our story of a kind_**

**_This one will never die_**

**_Baby look at us_**

**_ _**

The song ended as quickly as it began and Marron and Goten made their way breathless over to the bar. They ordered a few drinks and Goten took a sip from his beer.

"Hey Bra, hey Uub, hey Pan, hey Trunks." It took Goten a moment to register what he had just said. As soon as it did he spit his beer across the beer, narrowly missing the bartender.

"Pan? Trunks? What are you two doing here?" he cried out in shock.

Pan and Trunks glared over at Goten whom stared dumbfounded at them.

"Did everyone just happen to make the same mistake?" Pan asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"I guess so." Bra answered. She quickly explained what they were doing there and Goten and Marron cringed at the thought of everyone being there on Trunks and Pan's honeymoon.

"Oh I feel sorry for you two. I would hate it if my parents were there on my honeymoon, I wouldn't be able to do anything without the feeling of them watching me…"

Pan cringed.

"We went on this honeymoon so we could be on our own for a few months. Not to be with you guys some more."

Bra sighed. "It went from heaven to hell in less than five seconds right Pan?"

Pan turned to face her best friend and nodded.

"Ya."

End of Chapter 1

Okay sorry the ending sucked. I promise it will be better in the next chapter, maybe even some humor. Heehee. Please review my story or [e-mail me][1].

Thanks for reading, I'll try to get another part to one of three stories or one of the stories in my saga out tomorrow. Bu bye!

Katie

   [1]: mailto:katielych@telus.net



	2. Honey, its *our* Honeymoon Chapter 2

Hay everyone! Katie here with my next chapter of _Honey it ***our*** Honeymoon_. I wasn't quite sure whether or not to put this in the romance section, or the humor section. What do you guys think? Its not hilarious but my friend says its funny.

Well anyways the disclaimer is I don't own Dragonball so don't sue. I also don't own the song _Vacation_ by Vitamin C.

Please read and review.

Honey its ***our*** Honeymoon

Chapter 2 It's Only day 2

By Katie

_10:00 am at the beach_

Trunks lay sprawled out on the hot sun-warmed beach of the Hawaiian Islands.

"Hay Pan what are you doing?" Trunks asked after a few minutes of listening to his wife doing something.

"Putting on some sun tan lotion." She answered looking at her husband. "Do you have any one?"

"Saiyjins don't get burned Pan." Trunks answered relaxing.

"Of don't be silly." She said turning her husband over onto his back.

"Pan leave me be! I'm relaxing!" he cried out loudly. Pan just giggled as she poured the greasy, cold, sun tan lotion all over his back. Pan rubbed Trunks' back furiously, giggling all the while. Trunks was by now protesting wildly.

"Pan I'm a saiyjin! We don't get burns!" he cried out desperately, trying o grab at his wife. She just laughed and rubbed harder. "I SAID SAIYJIN NOT DOOR MAT!"

**_Vacation; need a little sun_**

**_To break up all the frustration _**

**_And turn it into love_**

**_Ain't no body gonna tell what to do_**

**_Because today it's up to me and you_**

**_Temptation coming up to me_**

**_A little bit of relaxing and I'll be free to be me_**

**_Come on I believe its gonna start now_**

**_ _**

_10:30 am still at the beach_

Trunks by now was finally relaxing. It had been a while since Pan had poured on that stupid sun tan lotion, and Trunks had finally forgiven her for rubbing his back numb. He once again lay sprawled out on his back on the perfect sunny beach.

"Baby this was a good idea of yours." He said smiling at his wife.

"I know, aren't I brilliant?" she asked smiling laying a kiss on her husband. Trunks smiled slyly and put his arms around her, holding her close. She giggled with surprise as he pulled her onto his lap.

Pan smiled and brought her lips up to meet her husband's once more. Putting her arms around his neck she knelt with her legs on wither side of Trunks and sitting in his lap. She faced him holding him upright with her arms around his neck. His arms were backwards on the sand keeping himself up.

Pan started to slowly lay little butterfly kisses onto his face and finally ending on his mouth.

"Baby," Trunks said with a smile. "We should do this more often."

Pan smiled and turned over and sat beside him.

"I agree." She said bringing her lips to his once more.

**_ _**

**_Vacation's where I want to be_**

**_Party on the beach where the fun is free_**

**_We don't need a holiday_**

**_It's not time to celebrate_**

**_Because I need a break_**

**_I need a vacation_**

**_ _**

BOP!

A volleyball hit Pan smack in the middle of the top of her head.

Pan put a hand to the top of her head and turned angrily to see who had hit it. She glared angrily at every little inch of the beach ahead of her until she laid eyes on the volleyball court. There Bra, Goten, Uub, and Marron were playing Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, and Videl. The play was stopped as Bra ran towards them in search of the ball.

"You okay Pan-chan?" Bra asked a little embraced.

"Besides the fact that I have a dent in my head the size of Massachusetts, I'm fine." Pan shot an angry glare at everyone on the court and layback down. "The next time I get hit in the head with a volleyball, I'll be really mad, and when I get mad, I get even." She said warningly. Bra just shrugged and ran off to continue playing, the ball under her arm.**__**

**_ _**

**_Vibrations need to get the sun_**

**_To turn all my frustrations into love_**

**_Ain't no body gonna tell us_**

**_Where we're gonna be_**

**_Because today it's just me and you_**

**_ _**

_12:30 pm lunch time at the beach_

Pan slowly began to unpack the picnic basket. It was filled to the rim with chicken, salad, chocolate cake, rice and a few other things.

"Mm…looks good Pan-chan!" Trunks complimented her as he slowly dived for the food.

SMACK!

Pan brought her hand down onto his and glared angrily at him.

"Ow Pan-chan! That hurt!" Trunks cried out as he rubbed his hand.

"Be patient Trunks! Wait until I get it all out!" Pan glared over at her husband whom was once again moving in to get the cake.

SMACK!!!!!!!!

"TRUNKS I SAID BE PATIENT!" she cried out. "And besides, the cake is for desert. You know desert, the treat you get after you have your meal, not before." She said her tone warming up slowly.

"I know but I'm soooooo hungry!" he cried out.

Pan sighed as she took out the last item, a salad. Trunks looked eagerly at his wife whom nodded. Trunks began to move in for the attack when Bra interrupted the couple.

**_Vacation's what I want to do_**

**_Party on the beach is for me and you_**

**_We don't need a holiday_**

**_It's not time to celebrate_**

**_Because I need a break_**

**_Repeat after me I need a vacation_**

"Hay you guys! What cha doing?" she asked smiling.

Pan and Trunks glared up at her. She stood hand in hand with Uub, while Marron and Goten stood beside them. Uub and Goten stared hungrily at the food; drool starting at the corners of their mouths.

"Just about to have lunch Bra-chan." Pan answered.

"Looks good Pan-chan. You must have cooked for a while to make all that stuff."

Goten and Uub nodded eagerly at the food.

"Ya I did, I used Grandma's recipes. Now if you will excuse us we would like to east our lunch…"

Too late, Goten and Uub had jumped in, eating everything in site. Trunks tried his hardest to get at some of the food losing miserably.

"UNCLE GOTEN! UUB! GET LOST!" Pan cried hitting at them. Quickly the two men ran off, a satisfied look on their faces. Bra and Marron just sighed, waved good-bye, and chased after their boyfriends.

Trunks stared, teary eyed with hunger, at the empty Tupperware containers. He looked up at Pan upset.

"Sniff…the food is all gone…sniff…"

Pan just groaned and lay back on the sand.

**_I wanna be_**

**_Where the fun is free_**

**_So come with me_**

**_ _**

_5:30 am at the bar in the hotel_

_ _

Trunks sipped his pinacolata solemnly waiting for Pan.

"God what's taking her so long? She just said she had to go up and change, I guess I'm wrong, again." He sighed as he emptied the glass, ordering another one.

"Hay buddy!" Trunks looked up to meet the gaze of his friends, Goten and Uub. He nodded towards them and turned back to his drink.

"Beer please." Goten ordered.

"Me too." Uub added to the bar tender. The bar tender just nodded and handed them to beers.

Trunks stared down at his drink, trying to ignore the two men sitting with him.

Goten, and Uub cracked open they're beer bottles. Goten too a sip and turned to face Trunks.

"What cha doin' down here on your honeymoon without your wife?" Goten asked after a moment.

"Get in a fight or something?" Uub added in before Trunks could answer Goten's question.

"No. I'm waiting for Pan to get changed. She said she'd be down in a minute."

"Ya? You actually believed her?" Goten asked raising one eyebrow.

Trunks eyed Goten for a moment and turned back to his drink.

"Ya."

"Boy are you really in the early stages of marriage." Goten laughed.

"What do you know about wives?" Trunks asked raising one of his eyebrows as he looked at his friend.

"I know that when they say they'll just get changed and they'll be down in a minute they don't mean in. It usually takes a few hours." He said turning back to his beer. Uub just nodded to that and took another swing of his beer.

"Whatever." Trunks answered.

Trunks turned after a moment to try to talk or at least pretend to be talking to someone else so Goten and Uub would leave him alone.

Beside hi Trunks saw two women, probably in their early at mid 30s, siliconed to perfection, and bleached so much that they were almost white in the hair region. They wore too much makeup and way to much perfume.

**_Vacation's where I want to be_**

**_Party on the beach where the fun is free_**

**_We don't need a holiday_**

**_It's not time to celebrate_**

**_Because I need a break_**

## I need a vacation

'What are they wearing, reack #5?' Trunks thought to himself as they women's radar like gaze swooped down on him, capturing him in their gaze.

"So what's your name?" one of them asked furiously batting her eyelids.

"Briefs Trunks." He answered sounding board with the woman already.

"***The*** Briefs Trunks?" asked one of them.

"***The*** Briefs Trunks that is the president of Capsule Corp. and one of the richest men in the world?" the other one asked in equal shock.

Trunks just nodded to them and turned his head back to his drink taking a sip.

"Wow! My name's Bernice, and this here is my friend Betty." Betty waved to Trunks giggling.

"Hello Bernice. Hello Betty. It's nice to meet you."

'Trunks what are you doing? Engaging in a conversation? Ignore them! Ignore them! Come on Trunks ignore them!' he cried in his mind not really interested in listening to squealing 30-year-olds that look like fake 17-year-olds.

"So what brings you to Hawaii?" Bernice asked batting her eyelids as furiously as Betty trying to get my attention.

"You here looking for a new girlfriend or something?" Betty asked a shrewd smile pasted on her face.

"No. I'm here on my honeymoon." He said slowly.

'NO TRUNKS! DON'T ENGAGE IN A CONVERSATION! NO! NO NO NO NO NO! COME ONE! BRAIN TO TRUNKS! BRAIN TO TRUNKS! Connection terminated.'

"Oh wow you have a wife? What's her name?"

"Pan."

"How old is she?"

"Umm…so where are you from?" Trunks asked trying to avoid answering the question of his wife's age. Just what he needed, everyone knowing he went for a woman whom is 13 years younger than him.

"Oh were from New York, New York." Betty answered.

"Oh that's good." He said slowly.

"Ya isn't it?" Bernice and Betty giggled wildly and Trunks just eyed them as if they were women in a mental hospital. He smiled a fake smile and ordered another drink.

"So how long have you and your wife been married?" Betty asked smiling.

"3 days." He concluded.

"Oh that's soooooo sweet! Young lovers!" Bernice and Betty squealed again.

If the intelligence of a person was measured from 1-10 Betty and Bernice would both measure at –62. Trunks laughed lightly at that thought.

"Oh my god!" Betty spat out, her mood changing automatically as she stared towards the door. Trunks' gaze followed hers. He was quickly taken aback as he gazed upon Goten dancing on the top of one of the tabletops, without a shirt. He was doing the Macarena. Uub was laughing his head off as Goten began to sway his hips to the beat of the Macarena. Most of the women were goking at Goten, cheering him on as he danced. 

'They can't be that desperate yet.' Trunks just sighed and continued following her gaze to look at the doorway.

"Who is that girl?" Bernice cried out.

Trunks' eyes almost fell out of their sockets. He sprawled forwards towards the doorway to see his smiling wife. Her hair was held up with a red clasp, her dress was short and red, with gold designs of flowers, petals and stems all the way up it. It had no sleeves and was quite tight along the top. It had a small slit along the right side that ran a few inches. The dress ended a little bit above her knees. She had a light red coat, very short, hung over her arm. Gold eye shadow graced her eyes, as the red lipstick did her lips. She had no blush on, for her cheeks had grown to have a slight tint of red in them already. A small red purse was held in her right hand. A smile finished off her outfit.

'No matter Bernice and Betty were angry.' Trunks thought to himself as he kneeled on one knee and took her hand in his. He lay a soft kiss to her hand and stood, linking arms with her on the way. She smiled and leaned her head against his arm.

Trunks turned back smiling at that shocked Betty and Bernice and mouthed, "this is my wife." He laughed lightly at the looks on their faces as he exited the bar.

**_Vacation's where I want to be_**

**_Party on the beach where the fun is free_**

**_We don't need a holiday_**

**_It's not to celebrate_**

**_Repeat after me I need a vacation_**__

_ _

_6:00 pm the Moonlight Restaurant****_

**_ _**

Pan smiled as Trunks looked over the menu again. She had laid hers down long ago, making her decision while Trunks still went over it. She reached over slowly and pulled it down a bit so he was looking into her eyes.

"Make up your mind." She said her smile still pasted on her face. He nodded and went through it again, finally deciding.

"May I take your order sir and madam?" the waiter asked.

"Yes." Pan said slowly. "I'll have the..."

Trunks never really listened to Pan's words. He just listened to the beautiful sound coming from her beautiful mouth. She looked gorgeous. She pushed her hair back away from her face as she finished saying what she wanted. He slowly mumbled out what he wanted and let his eyes wonder back to his beautiful wife. She had her elbows on the table, her hands holding her face up. She was just smiling at Trunks.

"Trunks, your offal quiet? Is there something on your mind?" Pan asked concerned, staring into his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong Pan-chan, its just…"

"What?"

"You look so beautiful."

Pan smiled and leaned close to Trunks. They're lips touched for only a moment when a very cold liquid began to drip down Trunks' head. Pan broke apart and looked up at Trunks' head. Trunks furiously whipped at it turning sharply around to see Bra, Uub, Goten, and Marron eating dinner. It turned out Uub really hadn't liked the wine and had spit it out, right at Trunks' head.

"Umm…sorry 'bout that Trunks old pal!" Uub began.

Trunks glared back at him then at his sister, whom was trying very hard to stifle her laughter. Pan stood and whipped the wine from Trunks' head, glaring viciously at the four behind them.

"This is going to be a long night." Pan said sighing as she sat back down on her chair.

"I agree, a very long night!"

**_ _**

**_Vacation's where I want to be_**

**_Party on the beach where the fun is free_**

**_We don't need a holiday_**

**_It's not time to celebrate_**

**_Because I need a break_**

**_I need a vacation_**

**_ _**

_11:00 pm walking the beach_

_ _

Pan snuggled in closer to Trunks' arm as she hung tightly to it. The walked slowly along the shores of the Hawaiian Islands, finally at peace. No one was around but them, no body.

Trunks stopped after a while and put his arms around her waste.

"Pan you are my partner, my friend, my love, my life. I will always love you." He said softly into her ear as they leaned their faces closer together.

"Shh Trunks. Don't talk. I want to enjoy this moment…" Pan said bringing her lips up to meet his. Their lips tingled as they opened their mouths, letting their tongs explore each other's mouths. It felt good in each others loving embrace that it took everything they had within themselves to break it after minutes of passion. Pan smiled and turned back to the way they were walking and held tight to his arm as they pulled each other forwards.

But their heavenly moments didn't last long. For four very drunk individuals came up to them.

"Hay guys! Wha up?" Goten came out, flinging one arm around each of their shoulders. Bra, Marron, and Uub just laughed.

"You wo don wook whik wou havin any fun!" Goten exclaimer into Pan's face. She turned her head sharply away, the scent of beer running through his breath.

"Haha wha wong Wan-chan?" Bra spit out flinging an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Ya wha wong?" Uub cried out flinging an arm around Trunks' shoulders.

Trunks and Pan exchanged worried glances.

"Nothing at all you guys. Nothing at all." Pan said trying to be kind to the drunk individuals.

"Whatewer." Marron spit out as he dragged along, limping is more like it.

The six of them very slowly entered the hotel, dragging each other along to the rooms.

"Hey Goten, Uub, this is your guys' room." Pan said opening the door for them. She slowly helped the two of them onto their beds where they paced out with drunkness. Pan just glared at them worriedly and helped the other two to their room.

"Okay here you go Marron and Bra. Your room. No just relax and lye down on your bed and you'll be just fine." Pan helped Bra into her bed while Trunks helped Marron. They both exchanged worried glances as they headed off to their room.

"You know that seemed pretty weird." Pan added in slowly.

"Ya, Bra never gets drunk."

"I know. We've been out a few times with Marron to the bar, but they never got drunk."

"Oh well." Trunks said sighing lying down on their bed, tapping the spot beside him lightly.

Pan grinned and climbed into bed with him. She lay a soft kiss to his lips.

"You know what Trunks. This is the only place we are going to find any peace away from them."

"Trust me baby, I know."

Just a few moments later a slight rapping of knuckles on the door ws heard as drunk cries were heard in the hallway. They both looked at each other in shock.

"Or maybe not." Pan added in a few moments later.

It wasn't an easy task getting the four drunks to stay in their rooms. They neither wanted to stay in their beds, or their rooms for that matter. Finally Pan and Trunks gave up and locked them in their rooms, and blocking their door so no one could get into their room. Finally they could relax and do the things that couples want to do.

**_ _**

**_Vacation's where I want to be_**

**_Party on the beach where the fun is free_**

**_We don't need a holiday_**

## It's not time to celebrate

_3:30 am in bed_

_ _

Pan lay snuggled in Trunks' strong, but loving embrace.

"Trunks," she said slowly.

"Ya." He replied softly kissing down her neck.

"You know how you said this was a great idea I had to come here?" she asked with a little moan.

"Ya."

"I think you were wrong."

End of Chapter 2

How was that? I know, I know, not funny. Sorry I'll try to make it better next time.

Please review my story or [e-mail me][1].

Thanks for reading everyone! I'M SOOOOOO TIRED………I think I'll just go to sleep…yawn…ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ……..

Katie

   [1]: mailto:katielynch@telus.net



	3. Honey, its *our* Honeymoon Chapter 3

Hay everyone! It's Katie here with my new part to _Honey its ***our*** Honeymoon_ (…finally). I'M SORRY THIS IS SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO LATE! I have had a lot of problems lately (my dog being put down…getting grounded from the internet {like usual}…too much homework {damn private school}…setting my school uniform on fire {heehee burn uniform…burn!} and plenty of other things). I PROMISE MY OTHER STUFF WILL BE OUT SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I've got tog et this done fast, since I've got a real life soap opera on my hands and I have to go make someone feel better and break up two people that are going to kill each other over someone…why can't my life just be simple instead of me having to be the peace maker in fights and have to be the supportive and happy person in real life soap operas (if there actually is one…)? L

Well anyways Dragonball does not belong to me so don't sue.

Please read and review.

Honey its ***our*** Honeymoon

Chapter 3 On the Other Hand (In Other Words Day 3)

By Katie

# Privacy…

_ _

Pan slowly snuggled closely towards Trunks' strong masculine chest covered with warm hot sweat, his strong breathing, almost a pant, pushing her head up and down with his chest. She relaxed and steadied her breathing, rubbing her hand up and down his chest.

Trunks had his strong arms rapped tightly around her waste, rubbing his hands along her waste. He had a small smile cross his features, even in his half sleep.

Pan slowly smiled and relaxed as her eyes lids toyed with each other until they finally shut together leaving her mind in the subconscious state between reality and sleep…until finally she gave out a long sigh and heard the voice of Trunks whisper that he loved her. Then she slept…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Pan was quickly torn from her sleep. She gazed lazily about her, grumbling out something about needing sleep. She doggedly pushed her legs over the side of the bed, slowly scrounging her way to the door, pulling on a robe as she went covering herself. She quickly than pulled open the door.

"Hey Panny!"

# On the other hand…

Pan looked slowly at the four that stood in front of her. She sighed as she addressed them.

"Go away."

"Well isn't that I nice way to address your sister-in-law, and might I say one of your best friends!" Bra spit out laughing.

"And me, one of your other best friends!" Marron giggled at Pan's face fault.

"And your Uncle."

"And your other friend!"

Pan sighed. Goten and Uub just had to be there too.

"What do you want?" she asked seeing that they weren't going to go away until they got out what they wanted to say.

"Well we're heading to the beach, ya want to…"

Goten stopped what he was saying abruptly seeing Trunks behind his wife, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh, we didn't realize you had just gotten up."

"Ya, well now you know. Now if you'd excuse us, we would like to go get ready for breakfast. Good day." Trunks said quickly, slamming shut the door.

"GOOD DAY!" Goten yelled through the door.

# Peace…

Trunks drove quickly down the long stretch of the tight Hawaiian highway in a convertible he had ordered from the rental association for the trip. They needed to get away from the bustle of the village, the bustle of the beaches, and most of all their uninvited guests for the trip. They had quickly bought a breakfast and some food for lunch, packing it away in the car, as they quickly sped off for a day of hiking along the old lava trails, running down the island. It had been solid for quite some time now, so it was long since open for visitors to see.

It was a nice way to get away from their annoying relatives, being annoyed by their constant pestering. And besides, Pan had always wished to see the old cooled lava.

Trunks slowly parked the car, exiting quickly. He ran over to the other side just as quickly, pulling the door open for his new bride. She smiled lightly at him, laying a soft kiss to his lips as he pulled her lightly from the car. Pan giggled lightly as Trunks twirled her into a tight embrace. He than dipped her lightly and brought her back up, kissing her again. She giggled as he tickled her lightly, twirling her outwards again, and walking with her in his hand up to the long past cooled lava, looking out over it.

"Do you want to take a tour?" he asked lightly into her ear.

"But there are no tour guides."

"We don't need them." Trunks lifted her lightly into the air and above the great rivers of solid lava. He took her up to the clouds and soaring. She just giggled and held tight to him, know that he hated it when she flew when he was as well.

"I can fly ya know…"

"I know baby…but can you honestly tell me that flying on your own is nicer than being rapped in the arms of the man that loves you, and will always love you, keeping you close and whispering sweet nothing sin your ears?"

"The sweet nothings thing sounds nice."

Trunks laughed lightly as he whispered lightly into her ear.

"You are my everything, I love you with all of my heart and soul. When the stars slowly begin to fall and the moon crumbles to the ground in pieces, I shall still love you, for our hearts are one, we are two saiyjins that have bonded, for life."

Pan giggled and pushed herself closer to her husband. She was so happy and peaceful in his loving embrace, flying over the Hawaiian Islands. They flew for ours, just in each other's embraces, as Trunks slowly guided them through the clouds.

Pan was almost upset when Trunks brought them down to the ground once more. She just stared bleakly at him as he released her. He just laughed at her pout and rapped her in his arms. They slowly walk forwards, over a small quiet beach.

Waves slowly crashed upon the beach, restlessly as the silent orbs of the sun ran themselves over the two lovers, as they silently dance their waltz away behind the horizon for another sleep in the dark pits of the blue waters or the ocean. It was a magnificent site.

Pan and Trunks and locked in a romantic kiss, lying themselves onto the beach. They had relaxed in each other's embraces as their love grew more and more.

"Finally baby…" Trunsk whispered between kisses. "We have privacy."

Pan quickly pulled away from a surprised and dazed Trunks, getting up. Her senses had become alert of another presence.

Trunks slowly caught on to what Pan had become alert to. He sighed and stood, trying to recognize the kis…

"Damn!" Trunks cursed as two figures approached them. "Why are they here?"

Pan gripped tightly to Trunks' arm as she gazed upon the two individuals. Relaxing after a moment realizing it was Vegeta and Bulma. But she to was frustrated. It seemed whenever they found privacy it was disturbed.

"Hey you two? What are you doing here?"

# On the other hand…

_ _

Pan cursed lightly. She just sighed and looked up at her husband.

"Trying to get away from Bra, Goten, Marron and Uub. We haven't had any privacy this whole trip!" Pan sighed out.

"Funny, we've had plenty of privacy." Vegeta said lightly. Bulma blushed.

Trunks just turned his head away disgusted and Pan giggled.

# Privacy…

_ _

Pan and Trunks sat at their table at the Moonlight Restaurant staring dreamily into each other's eyes. They were very wound up in each other's eyes, so wound up in fact that they barely noticed the waiter place their meals on the table. Pan giggled after a moment, digging in.

Trunks quickly joined her, as they ate their meals, often sharing things that the other wished to try.

It was bliss eating together. They had no need for speech as they ate, being able to communicate mentally.

'This is wonderful.' Pan whispered to Trunks lightly in her mind.

'Isn't it. This has been one of the best parts of the vacation.' Trunks answered back.

'Well I will change that tonight.' Pan said seductively in her mind.

Her mind's voice sent silent shivers up Trunks's spine. He just nodded towards her and reached his hand out to her. She took it and they both smiled, lying their joined hands on the table beside their plates.

As suddenly as the moment had begun, it ended as two familiar figures entered the restaurant.

"Oh hi Trunks, hi sweety!"

"Hi princess and Pan's husband Trunks."

# On the other hand…

"Mom! Dad!" Pan cried out in surprise.

Trunks yelped lightly and let go of his wife's hand, pushing backwards in his chair, as far away from Gohan as he could. He still wasn't sure if Gohan wasn't going to kill him even though Pan and him were now married.

Trunks smiled fakely at Gohan, who returned a fake smile.

"Hi Gohan." He said as happily as he could make it.

Gohan nodded and smiled fakely because of the elbow in his back place their by his wife.

'YOU'RE DAD IS HERE! DO YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!' Trunks screamed mentally.

'NO HE ISN'T TRUNKS!' Pan screamed to him in her head. 'No that we're married he can't do anything about it.'

'Are you sure?'

'Ya.'

'Good. I sounded silly. He wont kill me.'

Meanwhile…

'Gohan smile.' Videl cursed at her husband.

'Whatever.' Gohan hissed back.

'I don't want you to even think about killing Trunks. They're in love!"

Gohan nodded his head numbly and began to walk away, not letting his eyes stray form his daughter and his son-in-law. His eyes grew wide as their hands locked together once more.

'I'LL KILL HIM!'

End of Chapter 3

Sorry its late, and boring, and short. The ending chapters are coming up soon. DON'T WORRY, THEY WILL GET SOME PRIVACY! Anyways I've got a real life soap opera on my hands that I have got to go find out about so I've got to go. I hate real life soap operas…someone is always crying…poor friend of mine…L

Please review.

Thanks for reading!

Katie


	4. Honey, its *our* Honeymoon Chapter 4 (th...

Honey its *our* Honeymoon Chapter 4 By Katie

HELLO EVERYONE! Its been a while since I last wrote (at least half a month or so) as for this story, its been almost um…lets see…almost two months or so…oops…Anyways I decided that this story would end soon since I've got another one swimming around in my brain. I want to get my current ones finished so I can go onto other things.

Well anyways the disclaimer is I don't own Dragonball so don't sue.

Please read and review.

Honey its ***our*** Honeymoon

Chapter 4

By Katie

Trunks rested his head softly on his wife's stomach; her stomach and chest were rising slowly with every breath and then lowering as she released it. Trunks smiled fondly and rubbed his hand up and down her side.

"Baby, don't move form this spot, ever."

Pan just smiled and rapped an arm around her husband. The sun glistened and the sun shown with a light glow that showed the heating of the morning sun. The sun shown with a golden brilliance so high up in the sky and Pan, although it was only 9 am, ad to put on her sun glasses to defend her eyes from a fighting battle against the sun.

"I wont babe, I wont." Was her only answer.

And as the sun shown brightly in the heavens above and the day grew warmer, brighter, and more beautiful, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

Later…

"Ooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww…How cute!" came four very annoying voices that dripped sweetness with their every word.

Pan shot up and was awake in a moment. He eyes adjusted to the brightness quickly and she spun around, accidentally waking her husband in the head with her elbow.

"OWE! PAN WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Trunks yelped out in pain.

"Oh! Baby! I'm sorry!" Pan responded rubbing her husband's head where she had hit it.

A slight snickering brought her back to the thought of why she was now awake. She turned quickly, while Trunks ducked to see Goten, Bra, Marron, and Uub watching on in utter pleasure.

"Why are you guys doing watching us?" Pan spat out angrily.

"We were just walking across the beach and saw you guys all cowzy…that's all." Goten answered.

"Well why don't you leave?" Pan barked out angrily.

"Wow! Sorry Pan-chan. We didn't mean to bother you two." Bra said as she held her hand out towards Uub. Uub took it sheepishly as he and Bra walked off with Goten and Marron beside them, in almost he same stance with their hands linked together.

Pan finally relaxed as she heard her husband's soft whimpering as he cradled his throbbing head that was now showing a fair sized bump.

"Woos." Was all she said as she lay back down, sighing heavily, and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Pan slowly pushed away the waves that galloped over towards her, as she swam lazily over them, bobbing up and down. She smiled as she felt strong grasps encircle her waste from beneath the surface of the water and pull her down for an under water kiss. Eventually her captor aloud her back tot eh surface and Pan smiled as her captors lavender hair linked in amongst hers.

"Having fun baby?" she asked as she hit him playfully on the arm. Trunks just laughed lightly and pulled his arms tighter around her.

"Of course." He said as he kissed her powerfully and passionately, making sure that neither of them felt even a moment without love.

The two young lovers eventually released the other to take a breath before hearing a soft giggling from somewhere else near by. They turned their faces over towards the sound to see Gohan and Videl making out in the ocean, just as they were.

Trunks tugged lightly on his wife's arm and pulled her quietly away. Once away he tried to go in for another kiss but Pan pushed him away.

"That was…ew…" she said grimacing as she remembered what her parents were doing.

Trunks just sighed and lifted her up into the air and blasted off towards their hotel. Another intimate moment, ruined by interruptions.

Pan relaxed lightly as she rested her head against her husband's chest. They slowly moved to the light beat of a slow song. Her arms were rapped tightly around his neck and a small smile covered her features.

"Honey?" Trunks started whispering lightly within his wife's ear.

"Ya?"

"Do you know how much I love you?"

Pan smiled lightly. "You've told me a million times babe."

"Well honey, I'm gonna tell you one more time. I love you more than life, more than strength, more than anyone, more than breath. If we were in a room where only one of us would be able to breath and survive I would stop breathing for you. I would take a blast for you, I would give my life to save yours."

"I know babe, I know. Me too."

Trunks smiled. He felt so loved right there.

"I love you so much babe, I want you to know that as well." Pan said as she tightened her grip around his neck and relaxed even more.

As the song slowly ended Pan broke away from her husband. She smiled lightly at him and walked towards the stage, nodding towards the pianist. She had planned something very special for her husband.

"Look into my eyes

You will see what you mean to me

Search your heart, search your soul

When you find me, then you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for

You can't tell me it's not worth dying for

You know its true, everything I do I do it for you

Look into your heart, you will find

There is nothing there to hide

Take me as I am, take my life

I would give it all, I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for

I can't help it, there's nothing I want more

You know its true, everything I do I do it for you

There is no love like your love

And no other could give me more love

There's nowhere unless you're there

All the time, all the way

You can't tell me it's not worth trying for

I can't help it, there's nothing I want more

I would fight for you, I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you yeah I'd die for you

You know its true 

Everything I do 

I do it for you"

Pan slowly ended the song and she stood for the applauds but then quickly placed down the microphone and stepped off the stage, embraced.

"Oh, look it. My little Panny's really in love!" Pan was shocked to see her grandmother in the room, watching her granddaughter sing. They were in the dance hall of the hotel and many a person was in there dancing the night away.

"Grandma! You saw that!"

"I saw it and heard it."

Pan turned bright red and dragged her husband away from the dance hall over towards the bar. Once there they sat down and ordered their drinks.

"That was so embracing!"

"Don't worry honey, you did wonderfully."

Pan smiled and kissed her husband lightly.

"Did you really mean it though baby?"

Pan smiled lightly and kissed him again.

"If I didn't than why would I have sung it?"

Trunks laughed lightly. "I guess you're right."

Pan and Trunks laughed at one another and embraced only to be interrupted by Vegeta and Bulma who had just entered the room. Bulma just stood there, smiling ear to ear while Vegeta just grumbled something out about Saiyans not supposed to be so touchy feely all the time.

It seemed like nowhere that evening could they get any privacy.

The beach had seemed to be a last resort. They headed there quickly and were now sitting relaxing on the beach, listening to the calm surf hitting gently up against the beach's shore. It was so relaxing to hear the slow waves crashing delicately against the waves that both Pan and Trunks were beginning to drift off to sleep in one another's arms…

That is until a stream of water hits the couple.

Pan shot awake and was up on her feet, gazing angrily around her.

"WHO DID THAT? COME ON CONFESS!" she screamed, her nerves beginning to get the best of her.

"Baby calm down it was probably some kids that accidentally hit us."

"You're right with one thing Tru-chan. They're just a bunch of kids."

Trunks followed his wife's stern gaze to settle on Bra, Uub, Marron and Goten having a water fight with super soakers. This had triggered Pan's nerves even more.

"GOD! CAN WE ACTUALLY GET SOME PRIVACY SOMEHWHERE?" Pan screamed angrily turning to leave the beach and change her clothing.

"Sorry Pan, sorry Trunks! We didn't mean to get you guys!" Goten called after them while the other three just stood there, dumbfounded as the couple marched off.

"Hey pan! Hey Trunks!" Pan's gaze turned directly over to the person who was calling them.

'Oh great, now they're here.' Pan thought angrily as she tried her hardest to relax her nerves. It just happened to be Krillian and Juuhachigou.

"Marron told us about the mix up about your honeymoon and our vacation. We're all terribly upset about that. But there's nothing we can really do about it, can we?" Krillian asked nervously.

"Especially since it was Marron, Bra, Goten and Uub's idea to come here."

"It was?" Pan asked in surprise. "Bra had said it was Bulma's!"

"Oh no! It was those four! They organized the whole thing, they even bought the plane tickets."

Pan's eyes grew wide with anger and Trunks had to put and arm around his wife to calm her.

"Calm down baby, its okay. I don't think they did it on purpose."

"Yes well I wouldn't put it past that sister of yours and that uncle of yours either. That daughter of ours would do something like that if she had her friends there and I bet Uub would to." Juuhachigou said unconcern.

Krillian looked up at his wife nervously.

"It's been nice talking to you two. I think I'm going to go have a talk with four very special people."

"Since when did a talk mean beating the crap out of them?" Trunks asked accidentally. He realized his mistake and covered his mouth in shock.

"Don't hurt them too bad." Was all Juuhachigou had to say and she dragged her husband off by the arm.

"Oh I'm gonna kill them!"

"Baby calm down, its gonna be okay." Trunks reassured his wife, trying to calm her down.

"No its not! Honey its ***our*** Honeymoon!"

Trunks sighed and placed his arms around his wife.

"I know baby."

Pan just leaned her head against his chest and relaxed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I just wanted this all to be perfect…"

"I know baby. I know." Trunks suddenly got s thought. "Hey why don't we got to our next destination and come back her at the end of our time at our other destinations to finish up our time here. They're not expecting me back at work for another three to four months. That's plenty of time."

Pan smiled reluctantly and sighed.

"Tomorrow morning we'll book everything so we can leave early and have a room in a few months. It will work."

"I know."

"But lets enjoy our last night here."

"Lets." Pan smiled happily and tugged her husband off to their hotel and put the "do not disturb" sign up on the door.

On the plane the next afternoon everything was going fine.

"This idea of yours went perfectly Trunks. This is going wonderfully!" Pan smiled and leaned her head against her husband as the first class people's movie began.

"Trunks I can't see the movie." Pan complained as someone began walking in front of the screen and seemed to just sit there, looking for the place where he was supposed to be.

"Hey up front, hurry up." Trunks retorted to the person.

"I'm sorry!" The man turned revealing his face. "Oh Pan, Trunks! Hey!"

"Uub! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Pan cried out angrily, glaring at her friend.

"Well Bar had something on with her university and volunteered for it and got sent here. Goten. Marron and I just volunteered to go with her."

"Please say you're getting off at Seattle." Pan said groaning.

"No, Vancouver."

Pan banged her head hard against the pull down tray.

"Why?"

"That's where we get off!" Pan squirmed out.

"Oh Trunks! How nice it is to see you!"

Trunks turned in shock to see the two 30-year-old bleached blonds turned around from their seat down the isle from them.

"OH NO! ITS BETTY AND BERNICE!" He cried out loud, hitting his head along with his wife.

"Babe this is offal!" Trunks squirmed out. "We're never going to get any privacy!"

"Well the only reason I can give you is Honey, its ***our*** Honeymoon and everything always happens to us."

The End

FINALLY! ITS FINISHED FOR GOOD! I know, I know, lousy ending. But oh well, I could have done better I could have done worse. The ending was too predictable and stupid but oh well. It's off my back. Now if only I could finish Saiyjin: Now and Forever like I did this one…Nah, this was too cheesy an ending for Saiyjin: Now and Forever.

Anyways please review!

Thanks all of those people who have reviewed my story in the past and any of my stories for that matter. Thank you so much for being patient with me although I was very slow at getting chapters out. Next time I'll take a smaller workload. I should have learned my lesson by now but I guess I haven't, and I don't think I ever will ^_^'.

Most of all thank to you, the reader, for reading my story and not murdering me for doing the ending horribly!

Katie

Coming Soon:

Dragon Ball: _One Shot at the Future Sample Chapter_, _With Arms Wide Open_ (sequel to _Strawberries and Cream_), _My Only Love_ (sequel to _With Arms Wide Open_).

Other Animes:

Sailor Moon: _Sailor Moon II Chapter 2_, _I am the One Called Sailor Mars_.

Other Stuff:

Original Poetry: _Love and Lonely Poems I_.


End file.
